hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Magne/Overview
Charlotte Magne, most commonly referred to as Charlie, is the Hell-born princess of Hell and the founder of the Happy Hotel. Despite what most of Hell thinks, she believes that redemption is possible for any and all demons and hopes that it will help with the betterment of the kingdom. Appearance Charlie is described to be a tall demon, possibly measuring her height to be 6'1" with trademark unique curly long blonde hair with peach pink highlights. Her lips are black and she has red cheeks which Vivienne has mentioned in an illustration the reason for it was that (the cheeks, represent those of a clown or puppet). scientifically and biologically speaking - red cheeks associate happiness and a cheerful personality, which she gladly has towards people. Her eyes are black and her sclera is the coloration of light yellow. Her eyelids have a contrasting pink shadow to add more depth. They also seem to be decorated with gray eye shadow. She usually wears a black bow tie, a white shirt underneath her froly pink coloured tuxedo, paired with aubergine coloured trousers and long black suspenders. At other times, she wears either a black tuxedo or wears just a white shirt. When in full demon form, dark-reddish horns protrude from her head and her eyes' sclera turn bright red with slit pupils. Her demon form makes her resemble her father more as opposed to her default form. Personality She shows strong compassion towards her friends and her people. She's naive and theatrical, while also bursting with passion. Charlie does everything in her power to make everyone happy and is determined to make her kingdom into a better place. However, she can be stubborn whenever something doesn't go her way. She also has a huge passion and love for musical theatre. So much so that she says herself that she communicates more information through song. Despite being sweet and naive, it doesn't make her a pushover or stupid. When Katie Killjoy kept ruthlessly mocking her idea, Charlie stole her pen and called her a bitch. Even when Katie turned into her demon form, Charlie began to fight back and even set Tom Trench on fire. When Alastor offered to make a deal with Charlie by a handshake, she refused and used her status by ordering Alastor to help her with the hotel but it's for as long as he desires; which he agrees to. She is also not above letting a few cuss words slip. Charlie also knows that not all demons are redeemable since she admits that she knows how evil Alastor can be and most likely not going to change for the better. It is shown throughout the pilot episode that Charlie also struggles with feelings of inferiority, calling herself a failure in the opening song sequence and being seen as such by some of Hell's inhabitants. While she is often striving to do better and make a difference for the betterment of Hell, she is prone to self-doubt and sulking when her plans fail horribly. She’s also known to "act before thinking". Like before her interview, she made a list of her plans but it just said random stuff like "dolphins kisses and high five." Even during her interview she thought singing her song "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" would help the people understand her plan better. Only to be devastated to learn that her plan wouldn’t automatically be accepted and was laughed by everybody in the news station. She even admits during her voicemail to her Mother that she doesn’t know what she is doing or how to make her plan for reforming demons can work. Abilities 'Natural Abilities' * Demon Transformation: Charlie possesses this trait shared among all Demons. She can easily transform into her Full Demon form and back to her Default form with little to no effort. 'Skillset' * Multilingualism: Charlie speaks fluent English and is said to be able to speak the Demonic languages she grew up learning just as fluently as well. Though her speaking any of the Demonic languages has yet to be shown. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Charlie has shown to possess excellent hand-to-hand combat skills as demonstrated in the pilot, when she did not hesitate engaging in a battle of fisticuffs with Killjoy. * Musical Talent: Similar to her father, Charlie excels at singing and can even do so in different speeds and tones. * Dancing: In addition to her musical abilities, she is also a skillful dancer and a fast-learner as shown in "Alastor's Reprise" wherein she dances perfectly in sync to Alastor's steps. 'Unique Abilities' * Pyrokinesis: Charlie is able to summon fire in any form at her own will. The pyrotechnics shown during "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" was summoned from the palm of her hand. She can later be seen using it again, albeit offscreen, as she was the one to set Trench on fire during her brawl with Killjoy. Galleries *Charlotte Magne/Gallery *Charlotte Magne/Designs Trivia *She was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *Charlie is the only one out of the main cast to be an "original demon" due to being born in hell, and therefore not previously human. **When asked if Charlie has a true and full-fledged demon form or if it's only when she's completely angry, Vivziepop said that she does, and that's all she can really say. **Charlie originally died in the 1830s, but it was changed to "born in Hell" during the show's development. *She's never seen a human before. However, she thinks there's something magical in both humans and demons. *The name Charlie Magne seems to be a pun on Charlemagne, the first emperor of Europe. **When used as a surname in French Magne (short for Magnus) translates to "Great" or "the Great" meaning the Magne family would be "Charlie the Great", "Lucifer the Great" and "Lilith the Great". *Charlie's favorite musicals would be Something Rotten, Legally Blonde, Cats, Funny Girl, and Chicago. *Charlie has a rival named Helsa, who according to Vivziepop in an Ashley Nichols live stream, will definitely be in the series in the future. *Charlie's orientation and relationships have been explored: **Charlie was confirmed to be bisexual based on the colors of the bisexual pride flag appearing in a tweet from Vivienne Medrano's account "VivziePop".Tweet from October 11, 2018 **Charlie has an ex-boyfriend who is shown to be Helsa's brother, as seen in the portraits in the background of the hotel, albeit his name has yet to be revealed. ***Vivziepop describes Charlie and Vaggie's relationship as to that of Jack Skellington and Sally's relationship from The Nightmare Before Christmas. ***When asked on who she thinks fell for the other first (Charlie or Vaggie), Vivziepop said that she doesn't actually know and feels like the way she has their relationship figured out was that they were really good friends right away and she thinks it was still during the time and kind of before the events of the pilot and it might even happen before the events of even the things Viv herself is planning before the pilot. It also happens pretty far ahead of the events of a lot of stuff. *According to Vivziepop, Charlie's favorite book would be Harry Potter.VIVZIE STREEM-Test Test -#1 **Vivzie also said she would like books that have happy endings and strong characters. ***She also said that she would love teen adventure books like Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Hunger Games. ****She also said she would be very basic in her young adult novel. *Charlie's attitude towards a lot of the patients at the hotel is to kind of treat them like children. She can use them as wayward teens that need help and need writing and discipline. She has a little bit of an immature view of it, so her punishments are more akin to "you need a timeout", instead of a more serious "you need therapy". For instance, Charlie would punish Angel like a child. *Charlie's lips are naturally black. *According to Vivziepop, she can't say anything about Charlie's family.VIVZIE STREEM- MONDAYS AMIRITE -#3 **Viv has mentioned that the reason is that the royal family is a big plot point in the series, so she can't answer anything about Charlie's family since its what the show revolves around. **Charlie isn't fully aware of her position (as the princess), being far too trusting of people (thus causing Vaggie to always be on guard). **Despite Charlie being part of the royalty, nobody in Hell cares. Vivziepop describes this as "if a Disney princess went to Hell" because nobody pays attention or cares about her. *According to Vivziepop, Charlie takes very much after her dad.YouTuber Artisim Podcast's Episode 59 *When asked on what kind of things Charlie and Vaggie were doing before opening the hotel, Vivziepop said that she doesn't want to answer this because she would actually really love to explore this in comics. She has a lot of ideas for kind of prequel-esque stories (specifically more about Charlie and Vaggie a little bit before the events of the story) because there are some things that they could definitely tell in the show but there are some things that might be even more satisfying that she wants to tell in the comics. * According to Faustisse, Charlie may have a long lifespan but that does not make her immortal. ** And that both Charlie and her mother, alongside Alastor, are fans of pineapple on pizza. * According to David, if he were to describe Charlie with a My Chemical Romance song, it would be "Sing".HuniCast Halloween 2019 Stream References